MC in ME
by Grdragon1
Summary: The story takes place after Halo 3 and in the first Mass Effect game. The Forward unto Dawn drifts through space marking the beginning of a new adventure for Master Chief, in a galaxy he could never have imagined. What happens when the greatest super soldier from one universe meets the rising star future specter of another, read and find out. Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**MC in ME (prologue)**

(Disclaimer) I own neither Halo any of its characters or Mass effect or any of its characters. they belong to 343 Industries and Bioware. Pretty much everything below here is their work.

As stated above here everything on this page is from the games, I'm simply using it to set the stage. Also this is not a combination of their two universes, the two just don't mix well enough. The UNSC is too far in its time line to start finding the mass relays, and their would be too much of a technological downgrade for it to turn into the Systems alliance, at least in my opinion.

This is my first fanfic so please be lenient (Thank You)

"Charging sequence 90%, firing sequence initiating, hurry up Chief"!Cortana almost screamed from panic.

Master Chief held down the gas pedal for the warthog making the last turn and driving straight for the Forward unto Dawn.

"Gun it Chief, jump!, right into the hanger"! Cortana yelled as they neared the gap.  
Hitting the ramp, the warthog was sent flying into the air, quickly crossing the distance to the Dawn.

Chief grunted as the warthog crashed into the hanger floor, throwing him from his seat. Getting to his hand and knees, Master Chief was once again sent to floor as the frigate shifted from the exploding Halo. Getting to his feet Chief jumped on the warthog looking to where the arbiter jumped behind the crates to avoid the Scorpion. After a brief nod between the two, Chief ran to the hanger terminal plugging Cortana in to control the large ship, while the arbiter ran to the bridge in the front half of the ship.

Cortana launched the frigate full speed for the portal as Master Chief held on to the terminal to keep from falling out from the still open hangar doors, only to be knocked off by the warthog falling out the open hangar door. Punching a hole in the floor Chief held on for dear life ducking down to avoid being crushed by the scorpion as it flew out into the exploding halo the ship flight stabilized Chief ran to the terminal and hid behind it to avoid being thrown out again.  
"Chief in case we don't make it..." Cortana tried to say only to be interrupted by the Chief.  
"We'll make it". He said in his usual gravelly voice.  
"In case we don't. Cortana continued, its been an honor to serve with you John".  
Suddenly the ship lurched forward pressing Chief into the terminal, followed by a blinding white light before fading into black as he lost conciseness."

(sometime later)

Chief?  
"Chief are you still with me?" Cortana asked in a worried tone, before giving a sigh of relief as he moved. "I thought I lost you. she said".  
What happened? Chief asked as he grabbed his assault rifle floating around in zero gravity.  
"Halo fired, it must have shaken itself to pieces."

Chief floated into the cryoroom and to one of the pods.  
But it's finally over, the Covenant, the Flood, their both gone, it's finally over.  
"Its Finished." The Chief agreed as he placed his gun on one of the rackets near the cryopods.  
I'll drop a beacon, but it'll be a while before anyone finds us years even.  
"Wake me when you need me." Chief replied as he climbed into the pod.

[Don't worry half way through(mass effect time!)]

(Councilor Udina, Captain Anderson, And Admiral Hackett discussing Specter candidates.)  
Udina: Well what about Shepard, she grew up in the colonies.  
Anderson: She knows how tough life can be out there, her parents were killed during the slaver attack on mindoir.  
Hackett: She proved herself during the Blitz, when she held off a slaver platoon on the ground until reinforcements arrived.  
Anderson: She's the only reason Elysium is still around.  
Udina: We can't question her courage.  
Anderson: Humanity needs a hero, and Shepard's the best we got.  
Udina: I'll make the call.

On Normandy

"Arcturus prime relay is in range, initiating transmission sequence." joker said as he typed on the holoconsole.  
Walking out of the elevator Lieutenant Commander Kaine Shepard turned the corner into the CIC' making her way to the frigates helm. "Board is green, beginning approach run." Shepard heard Joker say as she stopped by Nihilus, the Turian Specter.  
"Hitting the relay in 3... 2... 1." Joker called out.

"Thrusters, check, Navigation, check, Internal emitions sink engaged, drift just under 1500K." joker said as he flew them threw the relay.

"1500 is good, your captain will be pleased. Nihilus responded before leaving the helm."

"I hate that guy." joker said.

"Nihilus gave you a compliment so you hate him?" Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko asked.

"Remember to zip up your jumpsuit after using the bathroom, that's good I just jumped us half way across the galaxy, and hit a target the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible. joker shot back, besides Specters are trouble, I don't like having them on board, call me paranoid."

"Your paranoid, Kaiden replied. The Council helped fund this project, they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment.""Yeah that is the official story. Joker said. But only an idiot believes the official story."

"They don't send Specters on shakedown runs, at least not without an alternate reason." Shepard said."So there's more going on here than the council's letting on." Joker asked.  
"Joker status report." Captain Anderson demanded over the radio."Just cleared the mass relay, stealth systems engaged, everything is solid." Joker responded."Good find a com-bouy hook us into the system." Anderson ordered. I want mission report relayed to the brass before we reach the colony."  
"Aye aye Captain. Joker said. Better brace yourself, I think Nihilus is on his way to you.""He is already here. Captain Anderson said in exasperation. Send commander Shepard to the comm room, I need to speak with her.""You get that Commander? Joker Asked."  
"Yeah great, I think you just Pissed him off". Shepard said as she turned to walk to the comm room."Don't blame me. Joker said defensively, He always sounds angry".  
"Only when he's talking to you". Claimed Kaiden.

On her way to the com room Shepard heard Corporal Richard Jenkins and Dr. Karin Chakwas arguing about Nihilus.  
"What do you think ma'am, we wont be staying in Eden prime long will we? I want to see some real action." Jenkins asked Shepard, saluting.

"I sincerely hope your joking, the kind of action your talking about usually leaves me patching up crew members in the infirmary." Chakwas said in annoyance.

"Only a fool goes looking for a fight Corporal. Sheppard said with patience."

"Sorry Commander. Jenkins said. This waiting has been killing me, I've never been on a mission like this before, not one with a Specter."

"Just treat this like every other mission and you should do fine." Shepard said. "Easy for you to say, everyone knows what you can do after the Blitz. This is my chance to prove myself." Jenkins said in excitement.

"Your young corporal, you still have time, don't throw it away." Shepard said.

"Don't worry ma'am, I won't screw this up." Jenkins replied.

"Oh by the way, what do you know about Nihilus." Shepard asked.

"He mostly stays to himself, and generally only talks to Captain Anderson." said Dr. Chakwas.

"I hope we get to see him in action, I heard he took down a whole platoon by himself." Jenkins burst out with excitement.  
"Jenkin's you grew up on Eden Prime, what's it like?" Shepard asked.

"It's very peaceful commander, they've been really careful with development so there's no city noise or pollution. my parents lived on the outskirts of the colony' I remember I would climb a big hill an stare at the lights of the main settlement. It was beautiful, but eventually I realized it was to peaceful for me, even paradise gets boring after a while, that's why I joined the military." Jenkins explained.

"Any Idea why it was chosen as our destination?" Shepard asked. "Don't know, It's one of our most stable colonies, no real danger, good place for a test run i guess. But there has to be something more, I mean we have a Specter on board." Jenkins answered.

"Well I'd better be going, the captain needs me." Shepard said as she excused herself from the conversation."

Walking into the comm room Shepard saw the Turian specter standing at the holo-projector.  
"Commander Shepard, I was hoping you'd get here first, it gives us a chance to talk." Nihilus said as Kaine walked through the door.

"What about?" Shepard asked.

"I wanted to know about this world we're going to, Eden Prime - I've heard it's quite beautiful." Nihilus asked.

"I have never been there. Shepard replied. Though I have been told it is a paradise."

"It has become something of a symbol for your people, proof that not only can your people establish a colony but protect it. inquired Nihilus. But is that really the case?"

"what are you getting at." asked Shepard, sensing a threat.

"Your people are still newcomers, the galaxy can be a very dangerous place." Nihilus responded. "Is the alliance ready for this."

"I think it's time we tell the commander what's really going on." Captain Anderson suggested walking into the comm room.

"This is more than a simple shakedown run." Nihilus said.

"Gee, I never would have guessed." Shepard replied with sarcasm.

Ignoring the rude reply, Anderson went on, "We are making a secret pick up on Eden Prime , that's why we need the stealth systems functional."

"why the need for secrecy." Shepard asked curiously.

"This comes down from the top, strictly on a need to know basis. Anderson answered, A research team found a Prothean beacon."

"As you know most of our technology comes from the Protheans, Our ships, our weapons, even the mass relays and Citadel were made by them 50,000 years ago." Nihilus explained to her.

"Eden Prime just does not have the facilities to handle this, that's why we need to take this back to the citadel for proper study". Anderson continued. "This goes beyond Alliance interest." Nihilus said, "it affects every species in citadel space."

"Why didn't we keep the beacon for ourselves?" Shepard asked.

"Humans don't have the best reputation in the galaxy, people think your dangerous". Nihilus answered.

"This could improve human galactic relations, besides we need the councils expertise in this matter. Besides we need the expertise of the other races, they know more about the Protheans than we do." Anderson explained.

"This is about more than the beacon, it is about you." Nihilus said.

"Nihilus is here to evaluate you." Anderson said.

"What's going on?" asked Shepard.

"Humanity has been pushing for this for years, we want a bigger role in galactic policy, and getting someone in the Specters is a huge step forward." The Captain replied.

"Not many could have done what you did on Elysium, that showed considerable skill and courage. That's why I put your name forward as a Specter candidate. Nihilus said.

"Why would a Turian want a Human as a Specter." Asked Shepard.

"Not all Turians hate Humans, some of us see the potential in your species. Nihilus replied. We are an élite group, it is rare to find someone with the skills we need, I don't care that your human, I care about what you can do."

"I assume this is good for the alliance." Shepard asked Captain Anderson.

"Humanity needs this Shepard. Anderson answered. You will lead the ground team, get the beacon on the Normandy ASAP, Nihilus will accompany you."

"This will be our first of many missions together." Nihilus said. "

Just give the word captain, I'm ready to go." Shepard said.

"We are almost to Eden-." Anderson started before joker interrupted him. "Captain we have a transmission from Eden prime, Sir you should see this." Joker said over the comm. "Bring it up on screen." Anderson said.

(gunfire) Get down. Ashley Williams said (more gunfire)  
We are taking heavy casualties, we need evac (gunfire) we need-. The officer said before being shot down.

"Camera goes dead After that, just dead, no comm traffic." Joker said.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5. Anderson ordered, stopping the video on a giant ship. Status Report."

"Seventeen minutes out, no other alliance ships in the area." Joker answered.

"take us in fast and quiet. this mission just got a lot more complicated."Anderson ordered.

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention, It's our best chance to secure the beacon." Nihilus informed.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold. Tell Jenkins and Alenko to suit up commander, your going in." Anderson ordered."

Authors note: Like previously stated at top of the page I know it was all from the game, Don't worry the next page has some of my work, I intend to get the next chapter up asap.


	2. A New Enemy

Authors note: sorry for the delay I intended to get this out sooner but ended up having to completely rewrite about 90%, and got a few proof readers who took their time to return respond, I hope this chapter is better.

Disclamer: I own neither game just the Xbox 360 I play them on.

Chapter 1

A New Enemy

_(Italic; thoughts)_

_**(Italic bold; radio)**_

(Shepard's point of view)

Shepard walked over to Captain Anderson with Jenkins and Alenko at her sides.  
"We're ready Captain." Shepard said.

"Good your team is the muscle of the operation commander, go in heavy and head straight for the dig site." Anderson said.

"What about survivors?"Kaiden asked.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon is your top priority." Anderson answered.

"_**Approaching drop point one." **_Joker announced over the radio.

"You're coming with us." Jenkins asked as he saw Nihilus readying a shotgun.

"I work faster on my own." The Specter replied as the cargo door opened.

"Nihilus will be scouting ahead. He will be feeding you status reports, otherwise, I want radio silence." Anderson ordered as Nihilus jumped out of the small ship.

"_**Heading to drop point 2."**_ Joker said over the radio, after Nihilus jumped out.

"Don't worry sir we'll get the job done." Commander Shepard replied. "The missions yours now Commander, good luck." Anderson said.

"Approaching drop point two." Joker announced.

(Anderson's point of view)

Moving back to the CIC, Anderson couldn't help but feel nervous; Shepard was his best soldier, but some unknown force was attacking the colony probably after the beacon; He just hoped she got their fast enough.

"_**Captain."**_ Joker suddenly called out over the radio. "What is it Joker?", Anderson asked.

"_**We're getting a strange distress signal from an unknown ship."**_ Joker said.

"I thought you said we were the only ship in the area." Anderson said.

_**"I didn't catch it earlier, its cold like its been out here for a while, and the scanners aren't picking up any signs of eezo on it."**_ Joker responded defensively.

_**"Why didn't you pick up on the signal earlier?"**_ Anderson asked.

_**"It doesn't match any signal in any known species and... Uh Captain I think you need to see this."**_ Joker said, suddenly bringing up a picture of the unknown vessel.

Anderson's first thought was of the damage, like it was sliced through by some kind of giant knife. Looking at the design it didn't match that of any species ship in the known galaxy, and judging by the size; it looked like it would be as large as a cruiser if it was whole.

"What do you think Joker, is it possible this is a prothean ship?" Anderson asked.

_**"I don't think so captain."**_ He answered; zooming in on a part of the ship, _**"Look at this."**_

What Anderson saw left him speechless as he saw the name of the ship "Forward Unto Dawn" in the Human English language. Suddenly as the ship entered Eden Primes atmosphere, he saw something launch from the ship, indicating there may have been something still alive on the ship.

_**"Sir, should we check out the ship?"**_ Joker asked.

Anderson stood there for several seconds trying to process what he had seen before finally deciding. "No, we need to focus on getting the beacon, we'll send a message to Admiral Hackett after the mission, for now send a message to Nihilus, have him relay it to the rest of the team."

(Master Chief's point of view)

"Chief, wake up, I need you." Cortana said, deactivating the super soldiers cryo pod.

Pushing himself out of the pod Chief floated over to the console Cortana was in. "How long has it been?" Chief' asked.

"4 years, 2 months, 10 days, but that's not important at the moment, we're approaching a world, it appears to be inhabited, but the scanners are too damaged for me to find out anything else." Cortana replied.

"Will we hit anything?" Chief asked, as he unplugged Cortana's chip from the console and plugged it into his helmet.

"I don't think so, but we will be entering the atmosphere in a few minutes, I suggest we find an escape pod for landing." Cortana said as Chief moved to the area where the ship was separated by the slip space portal; looking out to the planet.

"Agreed." Master Chief said, as he turned around and made his way to the hangar taking a quick look around before he continued to the armory. Grabbing a shotgun and upon Cortana's insistence a plasma pistol; he also picked up several reloads for his assault rifle before moving on to the pods.

On the way, The Dawn gave a lurch and started shaking violently. "I'm guessing we've started reentering the atmosphere.", Cortana said. As Chief got to the escape pods.

Upon entering the pod he opened the outer doors and prepared for launch. Noticing several lights which would indicate a city, Chief launched the pod noticing out of the corner of his eye a small ship.

(Shepard's point of view)

"Ship perimeter secure, commander." Kaiden said looking around.

The three started walking down the hill when Nihilus contacted them over the radio. _**"This place got hit hard, lot of hostiles."**_

"What the hell are those?!" Alenko asked upon seeing a few strange floating animals at the bottom of the hill.

"Gas bags. Don't worry-they're harmless." Jenkins replied quickly.

As they moved towards some large rocks, they saw the city on fire, with several dead bodies everywhere. "Oh god, what happened here?!" Jenkins asked in horror and shock. Shepard stayed silent as she moved to the edge of the rocks taking a quick look around before motioning the others forward.

Jenkins was moving between the rocks when a couple of drones appeared, shooting plasma rounds at him going right through his kinetic barrier.

Without hesitation, Kaine quickly shot down the drones with Kaiden's help, before running back to check on Corporal Jenkins. After checking on his pulse, Kaiden shook his head and closed the dead corporals eyes. "Ripped right through his barriers, he never had a chance." Kaiden said with regret.

Closing her eyes for a second, Kaine looked at Alenko. "We'll see that he gets a proper service after the mission, but I need you to stay focused." Shepard said, with determination in her voice.

"Aye aye Ma'am." Kaiden responded, before the started to move forward again.

"_**I've got some burned out buildings here Shepard, lot of bodies. I'm going to check it out, I'll try to catch up with you at the dig-site."**_ Nihilus reported over the radio. Moving forward Shepard and Alenko were attacked by a few more of the drones, but made quick work of them before moving further down the hill.

Upon reaching the bottom, they saw a women in white and pink Phoenix armor fighting a couple of robots. Acting quickly, Shepard pulled out her pistol and started firing.

After a short fire fight, the two synthetics were killed and Shepard walked over to the female soldier.  
"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Alliance 212, are you the one in charge?" Williams asked, relief evident in her voice, as the Commander approached,

"Lieutenant Commander Kaine Shepard, Alliance Navy, are you wounded Williams?" She responded,

"A few scrapes and burns nothing serious, the others weren't so lucky." Williams answered, "We were patrolling the perimeter when they hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since." She continued.

"Where's the rest of your squad?" asked the Commander.

"We tried to double back for the beacon when we got separated.", She answered, "I don't think any of the others... I think I'm the only one left, Ma'am."

"This isn't your fault Williams, you couldn't have done anything to save them." Shepard said in an attempt to console the soldier.

"Yes Ma'am, we tried to hold our position as long as possible, until the Geth overwhelmed us." Williams responded.

"The Geth haven't been seen outside of the Veil in nearly 200 years, why would they be here now?" Kaiden asked.

"They must be here for the beacon. The dig site isn't far, just over that rise over there, It might still be there." Williams informed to the best of her knowledge.

"We could use your help Williams, do you want to join us?" Shepard offered.

"Aye aye ma'am, It's time for payback." Ashley answered with determination and anger in her voice.

"What do you know about the Geth?" Shepard asked her in an attempt to get information about the situation.

"Just what I remember from elementary school, they're synthetics with limited AI programming created by the Quarians a few hundred years ago. They were meant to be a cheap form of labor, but they rebelled, and sent the Quarians into exile, haven't gone out of the veil since." She responded.

"What about the beacon?" Shepard asked.

"It was discovered a few weeks ago, they were doing some digging for the monorail and expand the colony when they unearthed some Prothean ruins, and the beacon. Suddenly every scientist in the colony was interested in it, said it might be the biggest find in the century, when we were brought in to secure the site, can't say i know much about the beacon itself." Ashley answered to the best of her knowledge.

"What about the researchers?" Shepard continued.

"I don't know, they set up camp near the dig-site, the 232 was with them. Hopefully they fared better than we did." Williams answered.

"All right lets move out." Shepard ordered.

Moving quickly, they climbed to the top of the hill for the beacon on the dissent they saw a few of the Geth guarding the dig site. Thinking quickly Shepard got ready for battle, pulling out her Storm shotgun. "Ashley use your sniper rifle, give us cover fire, Kaiden come with me we're making a rush." She ordered as she moved between cover, closing distance between her and the Geth. With a brief nod between her and Kaiden they pulled out of cover firing away.

Walking around the dead squad of Geth the three alliance soldiers entered the dig site only to find the Prothean beacon missing.  
"This is the dig-site, the beacon was right here, it must have been moved." Ashley said, worry evident in her voice.

"By who, our side, or the Geth?" Kaiden asked. "Hard to say, maybe we'll know more when we get to the research camp." Ashley answered.

"Search the crates around here, then we'll head for the camp. Be careful though this is a good place for an ambush." Shepard ordered.

Unfortunately a few minutes later, Shepard was proven right as Geth started jumping down and swarming them from both entrances from the dig site.

"Alenko, Williams, take cover at the entrance we came through, I'll hold them over here." Shepard ordered and pulled out her shotgun to start firing it from cover. Looking around, she counted a total of 50 Geth coming from both directions. Releasing an aggravated sigh, Shepard launched a biotic blast taking out one of the Geth followed by shooting another one with her shotgun.

_"This is going to be a long fight."_ She thought as she saw her two comrades facing the other half.

(Nihilus point of view)

Fighting his way through the city, nearing the research camp Nihilus just warned Shepard about the bodies when he got Anderson's transmission._** "Nihilus, we have an unexpected situation, an unknown ship will be crashing down near the city, I think an escape pod launched out of it."**_

Throwing a grenade on one of the Geth and detonating, the explosion taking it out with another one that was to close before taking out the last one with a shotgun blast. Looking up, Nihilus noticed a large fire ball indicating the ship entering the atmosphere, as well as as something much smaller flying closer to the city.

Moving forward he was about to contact Shepard, when another wave of Geth ambushed him. Giving a vexed sigh, he gave a quick look around counting roughly a dozen Geth, when his shield started flashing as more Geth on him from behind.

Giving a small growl, he jumped behind cover knowing this would keep him from warning Shepard.

(Master Chief POV)

Master Chief launched the escape pod noticing for a brief second a small ship out of the corner of his eye before the pod passed it. "Did you see that?" He asked Cortana.

"Yes." she said, "It doesn't match any ship design for either the UNSC or the Covenant."

"Maybe, we'll know more once we get on the ground." Chief said as they descended to the planet...

Flying lower, the pod flew over a city colliding with a building before landing in one of the streets. Getting out of his seat, Master Chief moved to the back of the pod; stopping for a second to check his weapons; and opened the door making his way out into the empty street to a shocking sight; there were several dead bodies impaled on strange spikes.

Moving forward to check one of the spikes, he heard the sound of gun fire somewhere close by. Rushing in the direction of the noise he round a corner and found several robots that vaguely reminded him of Elites firing on a group of civilians. Without wasting a second, he switched his assault rifle for his shotgun and charged the machines.

Sending the first shell into the closest Geth, he noticed some kind of shielding protect it before breaking, without hesitating he pumped his gun and sent a second shell into its head. "Looks like we got there attention.", Cortana noted. As the Geth turned and charged. Chief didn't say anything, just pumped his gun and shot the one of the Geth, dropping its barriers before sending a second round into it taking it down.

With seemingly the same motion as he pumped the gun, he slammed the butt into the last charging Geth knocking it to the ground before pointing said gun into its face ending it with a final blast, when his own shields suddenly dropped. Looking up he saw a much larger robot charging him, sending another blast (from what Chief guessed was some type of plasma shotgun) that depleted his shield.

Acting quickly as synthetic neared him, Master Chief knocked the gun to the side and brought the handle of his own shotgun into its head, followed by a kick to its mid area that sent it to the ground. Chief pumped his shotgun ready to finish it off when it sent him flying back with a kick to his chest.

Getting up Chief saw it charging again and dropped low slammed his shoulder in its midsection again sending it to the ground before sending a vicious stomp on its leg effectively destroying it, before sending his last shell in its face point blank.

"Are you all right?" He asked turning to the survivors.

The surviving scientists were feeling a mix of emotions, the top most gratitude and confusion, as one walked forward to answer him. "We're fine, thanks to you.", She answered.

Noting the strange clothes, Chief was about to ask some questions when he heard the sounds of a battle nearby. "Find some place to hide until this is over." He said to the scientists before hurrying to the source of the sounds, as he reloaded his shotgun. Heading down a small descent, Chief saw several more of the alien robots, well over a dozen of them advancing on some kind of dig site. Acting quickly, Chief changed back to his MA5C before charging down firing full auto.

Authors note: Yep ended the Chapter right before they meet, I know mean. I'm not going to make any more promises on when the next chapters get out seeing as I failed my last one.

preview for random future chapter

The krogan looked at the wrecked stage through the open door it blocked laughing to himself holding his rocket launcher when the wreckage moved. "OH Sh..." the bouncer began when a large green blur sped out and slammed him into the wall.


	3. New Friends

Authors note: Sorry for taking so long to update, in my defence i do have ADD, but from now on I'm hoping to start updating around once a month, again no promises.

On another note some one mentioned ship sizes claiming a UNSC frigate was of 1100 meters long, sorry but I have to point out that their frigates are only 450-550 meters long (The exact lengths escape me). I assume it has something to do with the terminal in Halo 4 calling the the Pillar of Autumn a frigate when stated in Halo CE it is a Cruiser.  
They also made a similar mistake with ME ships calling Dreadnought 500 meter long ships, when stated in game they are kilometer long size ships.

Sorry again and for taking so much time, now on with the story.

**MC in ME**

**(Chapter 2)**

**New Friends**

Chief charged down the hill firing his MA5C on full auto burning through over half his magazine to take out one of the machines before knocking a second one down and sending a vicious stomp on its head ending it. Moving on to the third he moved the gun barrel to an inch of its head and compressed the trigger bypassing the shield and sending a stream of bullets directly into its sensor.

Shepad was hiding behind a rock after taking out another Geth trooper with her biotics when she heard the commotion. Risking a peek around the cover she saw something large and green fighting its way through the Geth, and doing a pretty good job of destroying them counting at least three down as it took out three more. Taking a deep breath before flaring her biotics she left her cover sending a warp at one before blasting another with her Shotgun.

With six of the strange robots dead, Chief reloaded his gun before throwing a plasma grenade to one farther away and proceeded to unleash a torrent of bullets on one of the closer synthetics as the grenade exploded taking out the machine as well as another in the blast radios, noticing a woman leave cover covered with some strange blue energy and start attacking the machines.

Meanwhile Shepard was doing some damage herself skillfully mixing her biotics with her gun skills taking out four more of the Geth as she worked her way to the stranger.

The two soldiers came together as the last of the machines fell, looking at each other for a second before the sound of the other half of the battle knocked them to their senses and they made their way to the other group meeting up with the other two members of Shepards team. Working together the four made short work of the second half of the ambush team before looking at each other in a sort of awkward silence.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Kaine Shepard, thanks for the help." Shepard said holding out her hand.

"This is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and Staff lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.

"Master Chief petty officer Spartan 117, ma'am." Chief introduced himself saluting to the woman.

After exchanging a brief look at her companions Ashley spoke up.

"Okay Spartan is human term but I've never heard of any such class and the alliance doesn't have a Master Chief rank, and why are you using that kind of outdated munition system?" She said, when the Spartan suddenly aimed his gun at them.

"What is this Alliance, are you rebels?" He asked, his voice emotionless.

"What rebels, we are soldiers for Systems Alliance..." Shepard tried to pacify the situation when the radio interrupted her.

_**Shepard I got a warning from Captain Anderson, an unknown ship has just shown up on the planet It still had something alive in it.**_ Nihilus reported over the radio.

Looking over at the heavily armored stranger Shepard couldn't help but wonder if he was from the strange ship.

"Look I don't know if you all forgot but this is still a human colony being attacked by hostile forces." Cortana suddenly warned over the speakers in Chiefs helmet, taking advantage of Shepards pause

Who said that?! Ashley asked at the sudden feminine voice coming from the man that had such a gravelly voice earlier.

I am A.I. CTN 0452-9 Cortana Cortana formally introduced herself.

Suddenly Kaidan flared his biotics and Ashley pointed her assault rifle at Master Chief. "AI's are outlawed." Ashley stated.

Giving a vexed sigh Shepard shook her head. "AI or not she has a point, we have a job to do, but your coming with us and you follow my orders, is that understood."

"Accepted, for now." Chief answered after a few seconds.

"Good." Shepard said as she pulled out her Omni-tool. "Now can you change your radio frequency?"

"After you tell me what that is?" chief responded indicating to her Omn-itool.

(One explanation and radio change later)

"Alright I'll take the lead, you two keep an eye on our new big friend." Shepard ordered before turning to Chief. "Your following me"

"Aye aye ma'am." Kaiden and Ashley responded, Master Chief just nodded.

Readying their weapons Shepard and her merry band continued towards the direction Master Chief came from, watching out for any more threats.

"So what are we fighting here, and why do they look like mechanized elites?" Cortana asked to their new allies.

"They're called geth, and I've never heared of any alien species refered to as elites" Shepard answered somewhat coldly.

"_**Change of plans Shepard, there is a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out, I'll meet up with you there. **_Nihilus called out over the radio

Chief didn't understand a single word, but opted to stay silent over the matter as they climbed the hill.

"Looks like the camp was hit hard." Ashley noted after looking around the place with dead bodies everywhere.

"Somethings moving!" Kaiden suddenly called noticing one of the spikes decending.

"OH god they're still alive, what did the Geth do to them?!" Ashley asked in revulsion as the Cybernetic infused corpses stood up and started a lumbering run towards them.

Master Chief didn't say anything, just pointing his rifle towards the first Husk and fired as the other two started getting off the spikes.

Shepard and her team quickly followed suit and started unloading rounds into the former humans quickly taking them down, before moving on.

Passing through the camp Ashley noted one of the Shed doors was locked. "Lets Check it out, maybe survivors in there." Shepard responded moving towards the door as Alenko went up and started to pick the lock.

Successfully opening door Shepard and team went inside with Chief taking a guard post at the open door, listening as the scientist talked about the Geth invasion and Shepard questioning them about some beacon, what ever it was.

(Meanwhile)

Nihilus had just passed an unexpected sight, finding several dead geth and what appeared to be shotgun shells. Assuming it was just a human using an old weapon for some unknown reason, he was surprised by the small number of human bodies considering the weapon used.

Moving toward the Spaceport Nihilus saw something moving and quickly took cover. Upon coming out he was surprised to see Saren, and quickly put down his weapon.

"Saren this isn't your mission, what are you doing here, ?" The Specter asked in surprise.

"The council thought you could use some help with this one." Saren responded.

"I didn't expect to find Geth, things are bad." Nihilus explained.

"Don't worry..." Saren said looking at his pistol about to shoot his former friend in the back.

Suddenly Nihilus turned around. "Wait, how did the Council know there was trouble here?" Nihilus asked pointing his assault rifle at the Specter.

Releasing a sigh Saren shook his head. "This could have been so much easier if you didn't get clever" he responded before letting out a short whistle

"Answer my question?" Nhilius barked before a geth hopper shot over the side railing and tackled him, knocking his gun out of his hand.

Punching it in the head with his left hand Nihilus grabbed his pistol with his right and sent two bullets in its head. Getting on his hands and knees he scrambled for his dropped assault rifle and rolled over to aim at the traitor turien when a gunshot rang out.

Eyes widening in pain Nihilus looked at saren holding his own pistol then down where the bullet slipped past the ceramic plates in his armor noticing blood seeping out of the wound.

Gritting his teeth in pain Nihilus shouldered his weapon and aimed at the traitor when he noticed several geth charging from behind him. Grunting he stood up swapped out his assault rifle for a shotgun and ran at the oncoming swarm.

(Our Heros)

Moving through the remnants of the research camp Shepard and her team heard at first two gunshots followed shortly by another; before long the obvious sounds of a firefight ringing out from the loading docks. Sharing a look with her team Shepard ran to the top of a small rise only to stop as what appeared to be a massive ship started taking off.

"What is that?" Kaiden asked stopping behind her.

"Its a ship, look at the size of it!" ashley exclaimed in disbelief.

Chief just stood their looking at the ship, before looking around down the hill as the sounds of the firefight died off. Noticing a number bodies lower down, he activated the zoom in his helmet and noticed several of these geth surrounding some alien he had never seen before.

"Shepard." Chief called out indicating to the loading dock

Peeling her eyes off of the retreating ship Shepard looked down and noticed the bodies.

Alright lets move out she ordered moving down the hill, before she had to stop as a geth moved into view and started firing at them. While shepard and her team took cover Master Chief continued moving forward peppering the geth with a burst fire, when several of the spikes started lowering and unleashing the husks impaled upon them.

Closing the Distance Chief slammed the back of his fist into one of the undead machines sending it flying when another one unleashed an electric discharge. With his shield catching the attack Chief knocked it down and proceeded to focus on the last husk as a sniper shot from behind him took out the one geth trooper before stomping on the downed husk, his half a ton of armor easily crushing it.

When shepard and her team caught up to him they proceeded to move into the port and examined the scene. Kneeling to examine the downed Specter Shepard was surprised when his hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her.

"Shepard... Traitor... S" Nihilus managed to gasp out until a gunshot rang out from behind him as a geth manged to survive the carnage silencing him before he could finish.

Reacting quickly Chief grabbed his shotgun of his back and sent a shell into the synthetic taking it out then proceeded to put his MA5C on his back before pumping the shotgun.

"Somethings moving, over behind those crates." Ashley suddenly called out causing everyone to aim their weapons at the garage when a human came out.

"Wait Don't shoot, I'm human!" he called out in fear.

"What were you doing hiding back there?" Shepard asked as she put her pistol away.

"I was hiding from those creatures. My name is Powell. I saw what happened to that Turian, the other one killed him." Powell said in a rush

"What are you talking about?" Shepard asked confused.

"There were two Turians, your friend and another one named Saren. He said something that made your friend suspicious, then proceeded to send a bunch of those things against him." Powell explained.

"We were told there was a Prothean beacon hear, what happened to it." Shepard asked hoping to finish the mission without anymore casualties.

"They loaded it up on a cargo train and shipped off to another platform." Powell told her. "I knew the thing was trouble everything's gone to hell since we found it, (Sigh) Saren sent those machines against your friend then I assume he got on a train to go to the other platform."

Chief stopped listening to the conversation when he heard the beacon mentioned again, walking to the railing for some privacy he chatted with Cortana.

"What do you think this beacon is, and who are the protheans?" He asked hoping she may know something.

"I wish I knew Chief, but unfortunatley This place is so diff..." Cortana started to breakup mid sentence.

"Are you okay?" Chief asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine Chief don't worry." Cortana replied, in spite of her own growing fear.

"Hey Spartan, stop talking to yourself and lets get moving." Shepard ordered knowing full well he was talking to his A.I.

Moving towards the cargo trains the group noticed a geth squad defending it, looking at Kaiden Shepard was about to issue orders when she noticed a green blur as Master Chief jumped over the railing and landed on the train below with a loud bang.

Quickly recovering from the jump Chief grabbed the closest geth and slammed it into its partner, pointing his shotgun at them Chief proceeded to unloaded three shells into them one to get through the first ones shields the second to take it out and the third through the first geth into the second. With those two out of the way Chief noticed his new allies join him before charging towards the remaining geth.

As Shepard and her team were forced to take cover Chief noticed one geth larger than the rest charging at them and proceeded to do the same. With both using their respective shotguns once in range, knocking out each others shields, Chief dropped his shotgun, lowered his shoulder and slammed into the synthetic before grabbing it by the arm to stop it from falling and unleashed a powerful punch to its head effectivley crushing it. Turning his attention to the rest of the squad Chief grabbed the plasma pistol on his thigh compressed the trigger , waiting for the bolt to charge and unleashed the shot.

The bolt homed in on the closest target and burst through its barrier before slamming into it melting the the geths torso.

Taking cover waiting for his pistol to recharge Chief noticed Shepard run past covered in the same blue energy that surrounded her before and quickly took out the remaining geth herself. Attaching the plasma pistol back to his thigh Chief grabbed his shotgun when Shepard marched up to him.~

Shepard upon catching up to the Spartan was forced to take cover from the enemies concentrated fire when she noticed the strange soldier charge up to the Geths largest platform and defeat it with pure strength. Growling quietly to herself she flared her biotics and charged down with the intent of taking the train controls. Using throw to force to of the geth together she then threw a grenade and detonated it taking both out before blasting the last one from close range with her shotgun.

Marching back to Chief, she then proceeded to give him a piece of her mind. "What the hell was that, don't go jumping around with out orders, until the brass decides what to do with you, you follow my orders, is that understood?"

Chief only gave her a small nod before reloading his shotgun and switching to his assault rifle. Checking the counter on his HUD chief gave a small sigh noticing he only had two magazines left, before moving to the front of the train with Shepard.

Meanwhile Ashley and Kaiden were looking down at the wrecked Geth destroyer.

"Man talk about knocking someones lights out he crushed that thing with a punch." Ashley said in amazment.

"well that 'spartan' certainly is strong no denying that." Kaiden replied

"Alright you two lets get moving." Kaine ordered before moving to the front of the train

Upon reaching the end of the platform the team disembarked and noticed the charge. Kaiden immediately went to work on disarming it before the ran up the steps to search for any others. Crossing the bridge to close the distance between himself and the defending geth Chief found the second bomb and immediately had Cortana disarm it.

With the rest of the geth dead and Chief out of ammo for his MA5C the group managed to take care of the remaining bombs, and proceeded to the beacon. With a squad of geth and a group of husks defending it Chief and Kaine Charged in with their shotguns while Ashley and Kaiden provided cover via sniper and biotics.

With the beacon secure Shepard proceeded to call the Normandy for a pickup, while Chief continued to scout for more enemies and Ashley and Kaiden talked about the working artifact.

"This is amazing, actual working prothean technology." Kaiden exclaimed in wonder.

"It wasn't doing anything like this when they dug it up." Ashley wondered outloud.

"Something must have activated it." Kaiden mused walking closer when suddenly the Beacon started to pull him in.

Shepard upon hearing the commotion ran in and pushed Alenko out of the way only to get caught by the beacon herself. Master Chief quickly ran up and grabbed her shoulder only to be forced down as images started flooding his brain.

"John!" Cortana cried out as Chief fall to one knee putting a hand to his helmeted head.

Upon hearing a growing whine from the John looked up as the artifact exploded throwing Kaine back. Reacting more than anything he managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Looking up at the sound of an incoming ship John saw the same small ship from earlier fly in...

Authors note: Alright one follower said I should explain the similarities between the Geth and Elites, I will cover that in the next chapter.  
Also if your thinking Chiefs UNSC weapons are overpowered I will explain that in the next chapter as well.

Just one last thing I would like to run a poll for the next two chapters, basically I'm going to leave it up to you weather or not Chief will use just UNSC and Covenant weapons, or if I should throw in ME weapons into the mix.


	4. A New Galaxy

**MC in ME**

**Chapter 3**

**A new galaxy**

Authors note: Okay a few thing I would like to cover  
First' and for most sorry for the longest wait yet, I just could not get the story moving.  
second: Pairings, I don't have any real plans for pairings. I might hold a poll for the favorite pairing, in which case current leader is MC and Cortana with 2 rest 0, and no suggestions for Shepard. On that note I may just decide who I want to pair with who, and I may just flip a coin on it, like I said I don't really know yet.  
Third: The forward unto Dawn I would like to point out is the model from Halo 3 not Halo 4, Just clearing that up in case there was any confusion.  
And finally for the weapon poll the current score is six for and 3 against Chief using mass effect weapons.

I Have to warn you not much action this chapter, but these kind of chapters are kind of necessary for plot advancement and a more realistic story, at least in my opinnion.

Disclaimer: I own neither series just the games unfortunately.  
Now on with the story.

**(Anderson)**

Worried about what happened on the ground, he wondered what had gone wrong. "_Why had Shepard called instead of Nihilus, why was she cut off. _When the hangar door opened he immediately noticed two new soldiers as well as a missing Nihilus and Jenkens. Watching the group as they entered the ship, noting the woman in Phoenix armor, and tall man in green and black armor holding Shepard's unconscious form, his worries only grew.

"Get Shepard to the Medbay." Anderson ordered two marines, and watched the large man place her on a stretcher before the man turned and and walked up to him.

"Are you the captain of this ship." he asked,

Anderson regarded the strange soldier for a minute before answering 'noticing that Alenko and the woman watching him very closely'. "Yes, I'm Captain Anderson, and this ship is the SSV Normandy, and who are you?"

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117 of the UNSC Navy" He replied.

"Careful sir, he has an A.I. on him." The woman beside Alenko spoke out.

"And you are?" He asked her.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, alliance 212... or what remains of it." She answered regret evident on her face.

Looking at Ashley for a moment he turned to Kaiden. "Lieutenant Alenko Take Williams to the Medbay." He ordered before turning to Chief "I don't know what kind of shit your pulling I've never heard of any UNSC, and if your housing an A.I. then I will have to arrest you for breaking Citadel space law"

"Take me to my ship and I will answer your questions" Chief said calmly.

"Captain I would be careful with him, he is very good in a firefight, he might just be good enough to handle the entire ship." Kaiden warned Anderson.

"Looking at Kaiden for a moment before looking back at the 'Spartan'. Fine, we'll take you to your ship then your answering all my questions, understood.

Chief just nodded in answer before Anderson called out over the comm. "_**Joker can you find where the cruiser crashed down.**_"

"_**Yes sir it won't take us long to get there.**_" Joker replied.

"_**Good take us there.**_" Anderson ordered

**(Ashley)**

Waiting in the Hanger bay Ashley couldn't help but wonder why she was still on what was probably the most advanced warship in the alliance, having had to fight for every other good thing that happened to her in the military, but knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. Before long The helmsman called out over the speakers stating they were almost at the crashed ship and opened the hangar door.

Hovering over the ship Ashley walked over to the cargo bay door as it opened, looking out for a peek at the enigmatic ship, when she noticed the damage, like a giant knife cut it in half.

"What the hell could do that?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Don't suppose you would like to tell us?" Kaiden asked Master Chief shooting him an accusatory look.

Looking back down at the ship when the armored giant didn't answer, taking note of the damage around the ship which she assumed to be from the crash, which was remarkably intact considering the landing. It certainly didn't look like an alliance ship, at roughly 200 meters in length before the cutoff, with the remaining ship not matching any design she had ever seen. As she was looking out a green blur flashed by the edge of her vision.

"What happened?" she asked looking out the door hoping to catch sight of him as they flew over the grounded ship.

"Our big green friend apparently decided now was a good time to abandon ship." Kaiden responded watching the chief fly down

"Joker get us on the ground." Anderson ordered as they circled around

**(Master Chief)**

Down on the ground Chief was scouting the area while waiting for the Normandy to land. "What do you think Cortana are there any other ways off this planet?" Chief asked

"Unfortunately there aren't any that I know of, I think the only way is on the Normandy." She answered gravely. "The only other way would probably require stealing a ship which would probably get messy."

Giving a sigh Chief turned around and watched as the Normandy landed letting off 4 marines with Ashley and Kaiden being lead by Captain Anderson with armor and weapons.

"_**Joker take the Normandy up, we'll call you down when we're done here.**_" Anderson ordered the helmsman.

Nodding at the Normandy's captain, John lead the way to the Dawns hangar, the door ripped off in the crash, almost immediately they were attacked by some geth apparently searching the ship.

In short order the geth team was defeated and Chief started looking around the hangar finding a few crates and warthogs that managed to stay inside during their quick exit of the Ark and the crash landing. Moving over to one of the warthogs lying on it's side Chief managed to get it on its back on its tires noting the Gauss cannon armament on the back. Having set up a mode of transporting the equipment he planned to take off the ruined warship, Chief moved over to the terminal and inserted Cortana her holographic image showing up a second afterword.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chief asked still concerned about earlier.

"I'm fine Chief you... There are Geth in the Dawns computer there must be more in the ship, Go take care of the platforms I will deal with the ones in the server.

"Is there anything important on the computer?"

"Nothing too important, but better to give them nothing, although when your getting weapons and ammo, I'd suggest you focus on covenant weapons, they seem to be more effective against the opponents you may face here."

Nodding his head Chief turned around to find the Normandy's captain ordering two of the ships marines to defensive positions, one grabbing the turret on the warthog. Walking over to explain how it worked before turning to the remaining team, he heard Captain Anderson order the two remaining marines to go with Lieutenant Alenko and search one half of the ship before he himself turned to the Chief.

"You're going to show us around." Anderson said, it was not a question

Giving a small nod Chief pumped his shotgun and took them to one of the doors. Taking the lead he made his way towards the armory, taking the time for the walk to try an make sense of everything. Unfortunately like all the other times he had more questions than ever and his few theories quickly disappearing.

Turning a corner they were confronted by the backs of a few geth walking away, putting his hand up to stop his followers, he pulled out a frag grenade, pressed the button at the top of it, and waited a few seconds, letting it cook, before lobbing it. The grenade itself bounced on the ground about half of the way drawing their attention.

A second later the frag reached them just as they were turning towards the team violently interrupting them, when it exploded, throwing the machines to the ground.

Rushing forward Chief sent a shell into each of the geth making sure they wouldn't get up like at the spaceport, before continuing on

As they neared the Hanger Anderson soon saw the sign and was quick to interupt "What do you thing you're doing."

Regarding the Captain for a minute the chief turned back to the door, opening it as he asked his question hoping to shed some light on the situation. "Captain, what year is it."

**(Captain Anderson)**

Of all the responses Anderson was expecting, this was not one of them, the surprise making him hesitate until the Armory door opened when he answered. "The year is 2183, what does that have to do with anything."

Instead of walking over to the nearest weapon as expected the self-proclaimed Spartan, lead them to a console and tapped on it, before continuing to a locker. Taking the hint Anderson walked over to the console and read what was on it, finding an inventory log of all the weapons, at the top of the log was a date showing late December year "**2552**!" Anderson exclaimed out loud in shock causing Ashley to turn to him in alarm.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked worried. But didn't get an answer as the captain just watched the super soldier grab a large duffle bag, his curiosity peaked. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose and ordered the gunnery chief to assist him loading weapons.

**(Master Chief)**

When Chief heard Captain Anderson's answer it took all of his will power not to turn around and look at the naval officer, instead he just walked over too a computer holding an inventory log and tapped the screen before moving to start stocking weapons to take with him, any hope he had of getting home all but crushed at this news, as it seemed he was down to his last option as too what happened to him.

Grabbing a large bag Chief proceeded to start stocking weapons in it starting with UNSC weapons, the sniper rifle being to long to fit he strapped to the side when Gunnery Chief Williams walked up to help him, upon noticing her he handed her a rocket launcher to hold onto not having room for it in the bag and attaching a spartan laser to his own back after moving his assault rifle and shotgun into the bag for room before grabbing a second bag. Focusing on Covenant weapons this time he loaded multiple plasma pistols and rifles before fucusing on the other weapons, like the UNSC sniper rifle, the beam rifle Chief strapped to the side and left a single fuel rod cannon leaning on it, grabbing two more bags he began loading them to the brim with all the ammo he could get his hands on.

**(Kaiden)**

While Chief took Anderson to the armory, Lieutenant Alenko lead his marines down another hallway, silently marveling at the warship. The ship seemed to follow a defensive layout, empty hallways with larger rooms full of covered positions would make advancing to the bridge or engine room costly and difficult, otherwise it seemed to jump from back and forth from being the most advanced ship in the galaxy, such a when they passed a cryo bay, their own not being efficient enough for ship use, to being an outdated clunker, using old computer panels instead of their own holograms. While mostly falling to the latter of the two it was still an impressive ship.

Continuing along the ship Kaiden found his team outside a med bay, and waiting inside were half a dozen geth. Reacting quickly the biotic threw up a barrier allowing his team time to find cover as the machines started firing. Diving behind a desk, Alenko grabbed his pistol and sent several rounds into the geth taking one of them out. Preparing a warp kaiden was interrupted by a cry as one of his marines went down.

Letting out a curse Kaiden spared a look at the young man quickly bringing his name to mind, Private Mat Ellton, before turning his attention to the geth noting four left lead by a shock trooper. Looking at the remaining marine, Private Fredricks, a plan formed in his mind. "Pull out your shotgun, we're taking out the leader." Kaiden order the marine, earning a shocked look before he nodded and traded out his weapons.

Gathering his energy, Kaiden used a biotic pull that brought the Geth shock trooper flying toward them slamming into the ground hard. As Fredricks sent several rounds into the geth, Kaiden gathered more energy before knocking back the remaining geth with a biotic throw. "Lets go." Kaiden called out to Fredricks before running forward and sending rounds into the geth before they could get back up.

With the battle done Kaiden ran back to Private Ellton, checking if he could save the young marine, while sending a call to his Captain. "Captain Anderson, we have run into some geth, Ellton's been wounded." He reported hurriedly. The response he got however was unexpected. **"Where are you?"** the gravelly sound of Master Chief asked back. Mentally kicking himself for not bringing medi-gel, Kaiden answered the question. **"In a med-bay, but it isn't Alliance, there isn't any medi-gel."** **"No there isn't, the ship is UNSC."** Chief answered calmly, before explaining how to use bio-foam. **"Try and find a canister with a nozzle on it, extend the nozzle and fit it into the wound, the canister holds Bio-foam, it will clean and seal the wound."**

Doing as instructed, Kaiden found the canisters and fit the nozzle into the bullet wound, before pulling the lever. As the foam entered the wound Private Ellton gasped in pain before giving a small sigh of relief. After making sure the marine could walk, Kaiden then heard Captain Anderson's voice over the radio. **"Grab some canisters of bio-foam and head back to the hangar, we're just about wrapped up here." **

With his new orders the lieutenant started gathering a few of the canisters before leading his team back to the hangar, wondering just what the other team was doing

**(Master Chief)**

Nodding to the two Alliance soldiers when he was finished Chief slung two of the bags across his shoulders as Ashley picked up a third and Anderson picked up the final bag. Pulling the plasma pistol off his thigh Chief took the lead in case of any more attacks from the geth. After a quiet walk back to the hanger Chief threw the bags into the back of the warthog followed by Ashley and Anderson when Kaiden came in with his two marines carrying the green canisters, moving over to the hangars holo-projector Chief removed Cortana's chip placing it back into his helmet.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Chief asked.

"Same old same old." Cortana replied. "I'm ready to leave when ever you are.

Getting into the warthog while Captain Anderson called down the Normandy Chief waited as the Normandy lowered down near the hangers opening, its own hanger bay door opened, before gunned the vehicle driving it into the smaller ship, parking next to the larger Mako.

As the rest of the ground team made their way into the frigate, the requisitions officer walked up with a hopeful look on his face. "Don't suppose you'd let me check out your weapons?"

Looking at the young soldier for a second Chief walked to the back of the jeep and pulled out his MA5C handing it to the soldier as Captain Anderson walked up followed by the ground team.

"Your coming with us, we brought you to your ship now you answer our questions." Anderson said.

Nodding his head Chief followed them into the elevator.

Waiting in what could only be the ships CIC, the captain having taken in Kaiden first then Ashley into from what the Chief could see was some kind of long range communications room, Chief immediately noticed the many stares he was getting from the but easily ignored it and started to talk to Cortana quietly.

"Now tell me what happened down there?" Chief asked.

"Chief I told you..." Cortana started before Chief interupted her. "The captain is going to want to talk with us, and he knows about you. Remember these people don't seem to trust AIs we can't afford any problems.

Sighing Cortana answered his question. "Chief after seven years most AI start to go rampant, and I was created eight years ago. Chief protocol dictates you destroy me before I cause any serious damage."

"No." Chief answered.

"But Chief I don't want to hurt you." Cortana started before John interrupted her again. "You won't, we will fix this."

"But Chief there's no way to..." Cortana started.

"We stopped the Covenant, we destroyed the flood, we will fix this, I promise, and when I make a promise." Chief responded.

"You keep it." Cortana finished feeling a small spark of hope burning in-spite of herself, when Captain Anderson walked out of the comm room followed by Ashley.

"Your turn." he told Chief before turning around and walking back.

Walking into the comm room Chief noticed the captain motioning for him to sit in one of the chairs, testing the chair Master chief sat down tentatively until he was certain the chair would support his weight.

"Now before we begin, I want you to take off your helmet and tell me your name." Anderson ordered.

Looking at the captain uncertainly Chief debated with himself before sighing and grabbed the base of his helmet. With a slight hiss as the seal was broken he pulled the helmet off and looked at Anderson giving his name. "My name is John 117."

**(Anderson)**

Anderson was caught off guard at the sight of the man under the armor, almost ghostly pale he had several small scars on his face with short cut brown hair and hard blue eyes, with a face that looked harder than the hull of the Normandy, without a doubt this was a man who had seen extensive combat, and a lot of death. Collecting himself he looked at the soldier and began his interview.

"What about your last name?" Anderson asked when John gave only a number.

"Classified" Chief answered

Hesitating at the answer Anderson just sighed and continued when he realized he wouldn't get a real answer. "First I want to know about this AI Alenko and Williams told me about. He started with what he saw as the most dangerous part of the meeting.

Instead of answering, Master chief just stood up and grabbed his helmet, before moving over to the holo-projectors. "These can hold a hologram?" he asked.

After Anderson nodded his head the veteran warrior pulled a computer chip from the back of the helmet and held it infront of the projectors. After a small flash of light from the chip a foot tall woman with neck length hair appeared on the console.

"I am Cortana how can I help you." she asked.

Anderson stared for a few seconds before mentally shaking himself and began the interview."Alright lets start at the beginning where are you from." Anderson asked almost dreading the answer for some reason.

Chief looked at him for a second before answering with a question of his own. "Sir have you heard of the multiverse theory?" Chief asked.

Cortana shot Chief a shocked look as Anderson watched the veteran soldier while his own dread grew. After giving a nod the Spartan continued with another question. "What happened during humanities first alien contact here."

Looking at him for a second, debating whether or not he should answer, Anderson shook sighed and answered. "First contact was with the Turians, when they attacked us for trying to open up a mass relay, it almost lead to a war until the other Citadel Counselors stepped in."

The soldiers response was simply to ask what Turians were. Narrowing his eyes he recalled what he heard from Kaiden and Ashley as he answered. "The alien you found at the space port was a Turian."

Nodding at the answer as he had expected the spartan started explaining about their first contact with aliens leading to a near three decade long war, pushing humanity to the edge of extinction.

Keeping a calm face Anderson merely watched the armored figure until the end before demanding proof. "Quite a story but I have to take more than your word before I can believe all this."

Nodding Master Chief turned to Cortana. "Cortana do you have any video files?"

"Yes I have some back to the first halo ring." she answered. Bringing up a screen beside her starting a video, the first image showing an aging man on the bridge of the Pillar of Autumn, when Master Chief interrupted. "Sir with all due respect we need some information about your galaxy.

With a small sigh, Anderson nodded his head in understanding and pulled up his Omni-tool, bringing up his codex. Looking up he saw the chief holding the computer chip over the console before walking over to him and holding it over his tool, finally he returned the chip to his helmet. "What did you do he asked the AI annoyed at being kept in the dark.

The answer was unexpected.

"I took a copy of the codex from your Omni-tool, and don't worry it was just the codex." She answered from the speakers of Chiefs helmet. "As for the avatar on the projector that is a basic copy, it will just control the video."

Looking at the armored soldier, Anderson sighed before ordering the hologram to play the video, while Chief and Cortana read through the codex together on his HUD.

…

Watching the video Anderson was feeling growing levels of shock, awe, and horror. Shock and awe from the size of the ships and stations, the Citadel appeared tiny in comparison, as well as watching the Chief fight. The horror came mostly from the flood, although the covenant were terrifying in their own way. With the video ending Anderson looked over to Master Chief Clearing his throat to grab the soldiers attentions. "That was quite a show, but that also rises some more questions, for starters, How did you get here, if this is all true?"

"Slip-space drives open a hole into what we call sub-space, theoretically if we had a strong enough generator like the forerunner one on Earth, it was believed possible to travel to other dimensions, as we just did apparently."

"Nodding his head Anderson followed up with his next question. "What about the aliens would you mind explaining about them?"

"Chief can you put me back on the projector?" Cortana asked. After nodding his head Chief pulled the Chip out and Cortana transferred to the terminal getting rid of the copy and bringing up another screen.

"First are the Unggoy, we mostly call them grunts, weak and cowardly but they can be dangerous in numbers." Cortana started. To anderson the closest he could come to in a comparison were the volus, mostly due to the short stature.

The second she introduced were Kig-Yar, most she called jackals effective as shock troops with a wrist mounted energy shield and effective markmen, some she referred to as skirmishers differing from the others by a more mobile combat style, overall they reminded him of the vorcha, but not quite as ugly.

The third she called drones large insect aliens, like the grunts, weak alone but strong in numbers, augmented by their flight capabilities.

The next she called engineers, similar to the gas bags found on Eden Prime, but extremely skilled with technology.

Following the engineers were called hunters, what looked like worms clumped together in a large armor holding a massive shield on one arm, and a mean looking gun in the other, the closest he could come to a comparison were either armed elcor, or heavy mechs.

The next were elites, large reptilian aliens, at first glance the mandibles made him think of the turians, but at the second they seemed more like the geth with a similar body shape arms and legs until you got to the feet, the biggest differences being the elites had an extra thumb on the other side of each hand with longer fingers, and the aforementioned feet. Although as far as mannerism and role in the covenant they were definitely closer to the turians.

Following them were brutes, large and ape like, their long arms spoke of a great deal of power, they had a very aggressive personality similar to the krogan.

Finally there were the Prophets, a rather frail race, but supposedly very wise, or so the Covenant had thought.

With the covenant taken care of Cortana spoke of the flood, a parasitic race attempting to consume all life in the galaxy, just watching it in the video had made him want to shudder.

Following the aliens were ships, the sizes of some were as shocking as the stations.

With the explanations done Anderson asked his final questions. "You called yourself a Spartan, and both Alenko and Williams said you were excellent in a fire fight, and the soldiers in the video wore very different armor than you have on now, care to explain."

"Spartan 2 Super soldier, given special training, augmentations, and armor, we were the best followed only by the Spartan 3s then the ODST elite soldiers, we were designed to protect humanity and all her interests." Cortana continued after him giving basic details, mostly from the propaganda campaign. When Anderson asked about any other facts he only received classified as an answer.

"When Lieutenant Alenko was reporting on the ground mission he said you may have been affected by the Prothean beacon, did you notice anything." Anderson asked.

Needing to think on that; John remembered a headache when it cleared up. "A few images, lot of death I think it was caused by machines."

Nodding his head Anderson looked down at his omni-tool to confirm everything was recorded he stood up motioning for Chief to do the same. "Well it looks like you haven't had anything to eat in a while, follow me and I'll take you to the mess." He said to the super soldier, leading out of the comm room down the stairs and stopped in front of the elevator, looking at the spartan he motioned around the elevator, and explained where everything was before entering the elevator and heading down to the hanger.

…

When the elevator door opened Anderson saw the requisitions officer holding the assault rifle the Spartan was using aiming down at one of two dummies both covered in from gun fire.

"How is the study going?" Anderson asked.

Turning in surprise the RO looked at Anderson before answering. "Sir the gun uses an old chemical propellant to send out bullets, magazine fed. The bullets themselves are 7.62x51mm round." When Anderson just nodded the soldier continued. "Thing has some serious power to it, the bullets are slower but have a lot more mass, and there appears to be some kind of recoil dampener, but it does lack the aim assist of the some of our more advanced weapons, and it does require a supply of ammo for reloads."

"You sound like you like this gun." Anderson joked.

"Well it does look a little meaner than what we have." he responded. "Feels a little tougher, but like I said not quite as efficient. All in all a good weapon, better than what we had before we found the prothean ruins, but at the end of the day our weapons are stronger."

Nodding his head Anderson checked his omni-tool again before excusing himself. "Good, I have to report this to Admiral Hackett, also I'd suggest you keep to the weapons the Master Chief lets you see, you don't want to get on his bad side, trust me." When the requisitions officer agreed Anderson turned around back into the elevator planning his report.

AN: First for weapon power, the covenant is the strongest, capable of burning through shields and armor, ME weapons come in the middle due to superior energy transfer, and UNSC weapons come in last with a few exceptions such as the SRS99 and Spartan laser.

next I have to ask, how do the turians look similar to the Elites, the only similarity I can find are the mandibles, which are a bit of a stretch if you ask me, and the inverted knees which half of the ME universe has, the Geth share more of a similarity in physical appearance. But that is just me, you may feel free to disagree.


End file.
